1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving mixed media that includes animation data and three-dimensional environment data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known for users to receive animation data over the Internet in order to provide viewable content to said users. Such an approach has at least two advantages compared to the streaming video data over the Internet. Firstly, the volume of data transmitted is substantially less for a similar degree of content thereby making better use of available bandwidth. Secondly, with the rendering operations being performed on the user's computer, it is possible to allow users to interact with the content more easily.
A problem with supplying mixed media animation data of this type, as distinct from fully rendered image data, is that the data could be copied and used for unlicensed applications. This could lead to a loss of revenue and could also lead to inappropriate use of the material.